(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for the wheels of trolleys such as golf trolleys or for the wheels of pushchairs and the like.
(2) Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered by golfers is that having played a round of golf, the wheels of the trolley carrying the golfer's clubs have become dirty. The golfer must therefore either clean the wheels or provide a mat or the like to prevent the boot of the vehicle in which the trolley is to be carried from becoming soiled. In either case, the trolley can move while the vehicle, in which the trolley is being carried, is being driven and dirt can shake loose from the wheels of the trolley and soil the vehicle.
The same problem arises with foldable pushchairs and the present invention seeks to provide a solution to the problem.